Shin Nagakura
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Blue | hair = Brown | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = 7th Division Captain | previous occupation = 7th Division 3rd Seat | team = 7th Division | previous team = | partner = Tadashi Kori, Yukimura Kori | previous partner = | base of operations = 7th Division Barracks | marital status = Single | education = | family = Yukimura Kori (Sister) Riki Nagakura (Brother) Rika Nagakura (Sister) | clan = Nagakura Clan | status = Active | shikai = Kakusan Kiryoku | bankai = Konakere Kakusan Kiryoku }} :The meaning of laziness and stupidity... - Kenji-Taichō Shin Nagakura (シン長倉, Nagakura Shin), feared outside Soul Society by his moniker, Demon in the Moonlight (ムーンライトの悪魔, Mūnraito no Akuma), is a Shinigami and current Captain of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13 and previous 3rd seat of the same division. He is the 22nd Head of the Nagakura Family, the older brother of Yukimura, Riki and Rika Nagakura, and a good friend of fellow captain, Tadashi Kori, who also happens to be his brother-in-law; as well as the uncle of Itazura and Mariko. His own lieutenant is his younger sister, Yukimura, and he is easily the most lazy Captain the Gotei 13 has ever known, rarely even partaking in his duty as Captain, instead leaving the overall running of the squad up to both his sisters, while he either naps on rooftops or gambles all day. In fact, he has never once partook in a Captain's Meeting, Tadashi recently revealed. Appearance Shin is a tall man, but not as tall as fellow Captain Tadashi Kori. He has spiked brown hair, dark blue eyes and wears a black bandanna with white designs wrapped around his forehead, although he has also been seen wearing a green bandanna also. His clothing, when not at a Captain's meeting, consists of a uniform slightly different from other Shinigami. He wears a short-sleeved Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) with white sleeves, a sleeveless golden colored jerkin over the top that bears a floral motif and gauntlets on both his hands that are a family heirloom passed down to each head of the Nagakura Family. His Captain's haori is colored blue instead of white, and he generally wears a more formal outfit that is colored a light purple when appearing at a Captain's Meeting. Personality Compared to the other Captain's of the Gotei 13, Shin is seen as rather childish and fun-loving individual who adds fun and comical displays to events which are otherwise dire, often irritating his fellow Captains who prefer the following of rules and discipline. Shin is lazy, often avoiding his duty unless absolutely necessary or when there is a rather severe emergency. In the latter however, he is often the first to arrive on the scene and the last to leave. Tadashi describes him as a cool guy, and credits Shin for making the Gotei 13 a funner place for the Captains to work in. Compassionate and caring to pretty much everyone, Shin makes friends easily, which is one of the reasons he allowed Shigeru Yūdai to escape from the clutches of the Central 46; though only after an orchestrated battle to give the illusion of following orders. However, his lazy persona hides an extremely keen mental eye and intellect matched only by the greatest minds the Soul Society has produced. During the crisis involving Shori Keihatsu, Ryōta Hachirō sought Shin out because of his intelligence, which also gives Shin quite a degree of knowledge pertaining to the Royal Guard, for he and Ryōta trade information on a regular basis. Tadashi has also called Shin's natural intelligence into light, stating several times that whenever disaster strikes, there's no one better to turn to than Shin. His younger brother, Riki, maintains that whenever it comes to chartering a course through the unknown, as well as solving puzzles, very few match Shin's ability; which Riki himself seems to have picked up as well. Shin's intelligence has often been held in the same league as Kenji Hiroshi, with his natural insight being believed to outshine even Kusaka Kori - an impressive feat considering that both are men believed to excel in those avenues. In battles he cannot simply ignore or otherwise talk himself out of, he changes from the lazy, fun-loving Captain seen in everyday situations to a ferocious fighter whose strength and bloodthirstiness is matched by few others within Soul Society's ranks. Even Tadashi, a man well known for his wild style of combat, has credited Shin when it comes to his ferociousness. When asked by his sister in their younger years why he undergoes such a change, Shin answered in his usual manner, explaining that "battles aren't fun and they aren't glamorous. The best way to end conflict is to end it quickly and decisively. Besides, I simply love resting too much to spend all day fighting". Examples of driving forces behind Shin taking to the field of battle are his niece and nephew, whom he is quite close to, which was demonstrated when Shin saved Itazura from Rosa, a skilled assassin, even though she spared the young Kori without Shin's intervention. Shin has even been known to disobey orders to help either, including Kakyoku Kawakaze, and has come close to killing Raiden Yasuhiro on at least two occasions and only relenting when Tadashi intervened. When it comes to his family, he is very much a family man personified by his general disregard for any of the rules his sister imposes on her children, his childish attitude and general fun-lovingness. He enjoys toy-fighting with his younger brother and nephew, and often listens to the more mature Rika and Mariko if she has any problems. When it comes to his niece he is often seen carrying her on his back or shoulders and often lavishes her with gifts and money. He is also fiercely protective of both Mariko and Itazura; with this trait being one of the quickest ways of forcing his hand. Despite his apparent childish side often being his most seen traits, Shin, despite popular believe among the other divisions and captains of the Gotei 13, can be serious and decisive should the situation demand the need. This was shown most notably following the death of Shirosuke Satonaka, where he kept a calm head and proceeded to suggest methods on how to follow the killer based on the spiritual residue left behind by their strike. His seriousness is also highlighted in how he treats his siblings, as his youngest sister Rika often comes to him for advice and general socializing, where Shin shows a side he rarely shows others. Also, highlighted with fellow captain Kakyoku Kawakaze is Shin's own sympathetic nature, providing the latter a handkerchief when they discovered the dead body of Shiro. Traits also highlighted with Kakyoku is Shin's womanizing ways, as he repeatedly tried to woo her without success, though by no means has he given up. This led to Shori Keihatsu openly hating Shin, though Shin himself remains oblivious to this himself at present. It should be noted that Shin doesn't hit on just anyone, though, like his nephew, Itazura. He only ever attempts to woo those he takes a general interest in. When at home, Shin is actually full of energy because, in his own words, his home is "interesting". He even has a secret path leading out of the 7th Division Barracks only he and Itazura are aware of. He generally acts in a manner that pleases him alone, showing himself to be quite good with children because these habits are often quite comical, saw in both Itazura and Mariko's reactions whenever Shin is around. Calling him a large, overgrown child would be an understatement. Even with others he acts the goof, welcoming Izaya Masaharu with a headlock after a few weeks where he hadn't seen "hide nor hair of him", later discarding the situation because it was "the mating season". History Shin once served as the 3rd Seat of the Seventh Division and was an avid Zanjutsu instructor at the Academy and was well-loved and respected by his students because of his laxness for rules and discipline. When on an expedition hunting hollow, his class passed through a very remote area in the Rukon District. A Garganta soon opened, revealing three extremely powerful hollow who claimed they would destroy the Soul Society. They later revealed themselves as Vasto Lords. Sending his students away, Shin engaged the three Vasto Lords and managed to kill each before the Gotei 13 even had time mobilize; though the action revealed to the entire Soul Society that he was capable of performing his Bankai. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Exploring the Human World Arc: Seeking a Purpose *Achievement of Power: Kusaka's Side-Story! *Patrolling the Boundaries Part II Cat and Mouse arc *Crimson-haired Assassin and the Silver-tongued Student *Calm Discipline meets Quiet Fury *Igniting Sparks *Meeting the Reigai Dragonforce arc *Foreign Trip Soul Society arc *To The 4th Division *A Fearful Hunt Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Interquel Chapters *Graduation and the Future *Magical Collision, Order and Chaos *Solemn Vow: Justice or Vengeance? *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Quincy Emergence arc *Quincy Invasion Saga Part IV Part V Powers and Abilities Child Genius: Despite his laid-back attitude and general dislike of doing anything constructive, Shin was widely regarded as a childhood genius by everyone who met him. This fact was proven through his quick mastery of both his zanpakutō's Bankai and advanced state of Shunkō, which ultimately allowed him to defeat three Vasto Lord-level Hollow when still only a 3rd seated officer. Immense Spiritual Energy: As a Captain of the Gotei 13, Shin boasts incredible levels of spiritual energy, which have been likened to the weight of a mountain by Tadashi. Shin's level of spiritual strength allows him to easily stand against multiple Captain level opponents, as he showed during his past when he defeated three Vasto Lords invading the Soul Society before the Gotei 13 even mobilized, while only being a 3rd Seat at the time. This boils down to his Shunkō mastery and usage of Bankai, which both greatly increased Shin's spiritual output. His strength is believed to be the equal of Tadashi's. Flash Step Expert: Shin has a great deal of skill in Shunpo, and can easily keep up with his fellow Captains. He has been noted to move fast enough to leave tangible afterimages of himself behind to fool his opponents. And while he may not be as fast as some of the other captains, Tadashi included, Shin is at least knowledagable enough on the aspects of Shunpo to be informed of their abilities and how to go about reducing them. The same holds true for Sonído and the lesser known Sairento Kōtei. *'Kyōfū Kōtei' (強風工程, Gale Step): a Shunpo technique developed by Tadashi during his days amongst the Onmitsukidō and later perfected during his captaincy of the 11th Division. Shin learned it through simple observation and imitation, and can now use it as casually as Tadashi. It plays off his remarkable control over the flow of his own spiritual power, gained through his Shunkō training. By directing that flow to the muscles in his feet and legs, Shin becomes fit to perform a burst of speed that is nigh on untraceable; even to trained eyes. Using this technique he was fit to knock Kenshiro Hatake unconscious without him even being aware of Shin's presence. All he felt was a chop to his neck before he was rendered unconscious. Enhanced Strength: Shin's strength is evident, even when he was merely a 3rd seated officer. During that time he showcased the ability to simultaneously combat three Vasto Lord level Hollow, eventually emerging the victor. Enhanced Durability: Shin has shown himself to be a durable individual, both in serious and comical situations. When toy-fighting with his nephew, Shin is more than fit to shrug off all attempts Itazura makes to harm him. He has also shown himself fit to shrug off and keep moving even after being injured by Kusaka's uncontrolled transformation in the past. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his laziness, Shin's skill in swordsmanship is great enough for him to effortlessly fight against Tadashi Kori without releasing his zanpakuto. His style is described as incredibly fast and precise, as he incorporates many fencing techniques into his style. Master Hakuda Specialist: Shin's skill in Hakuda is incredibly advanced. He is easily capable of dispatching threats using just his hands and is skilled in several forms of martial arts. His most used form however, is grapples and throws, as he can easily throw enemies several times his own size with strength alone. Zanpakutō Kakusan Kiryoku (かくさんきりょく, Japanese for Scattering Energy) is the name of Shin's zanpakuto; which appears as two average katana blades with golden-colored, circular guards and golden hilt wrapping with small, black diamond shapes running up both sides of the hilt. Shin carries both these blades threaded through his obi sash. *'Shikai:' Shin's zanpakuto takes no drastic changes when his Shikai is initiated. To activate, he uses several different commands to alter the abilities his zanpakuto can perform. These commands are Willpower, Energy and Vitality. Shin's appearance also changes depending on which command he uses to release that particular set of abilities. :Shikai States: Shin has three distinct Shikai states in which he can enter. Each one is different, with a corresponding set of strengths and weaknesses, and by no stretch is one form stronger, or more useful than the other. He himself describes Kakusan Kiryoku as "being capable of walking down three seperate roads, but the road can easily be retraced and another chosen instead." The forms are: :*'Willpower:' In this form, Shin's willpower becomes the sole thing effecting his strength. The stronger his willpower, the stronger he himself becomes. Will is seen as the strength to carry out one's decisions, wishes, or plans, and this very much becomes the center of Shin's power. His hair shifts to a lighter shade of brown, and armored pauldrons with spiked protrusions form. ::*'Iji:' (いき, lit. Spirit or Heart) This attacks strength is directly determined by Shin's own willpower; the stronger it is, the stronger it becomes, and vice versa. If his willpower is weak, then the attack becomes all but harmless. Iji takes the form of concentrated blasts of spiritual energy, and can easily be used either singularly or in groups. In Bankai the blasts are eight times stronger, regardless of Shin's willpower, though willpower still effects their strength; making it potentially stronger. ::*'Enhanced Endurance and Durability:' Shin's willpower becomes directly linked to his physical durability and endurance against attacks. The higher his willpower, the stronger his physical defenses become. This has no bearing on physical strength, and can only be used as a defense. Due to this boost in durability, Shin is capable of using his own version of Shunkō more safely, though the drawbacks still exist. In Bankai however, the strain is removed almost completely. :*'Energy:' Unlike his Willpower stage, which becomes stronger as Shin's willpower becomes stronger, his Energy state actually becomes stronger the less energy he has, and is ideal for long, drawn-out battles. In this form, his appearance remains unchanged, though an aura of pink energy surrounds him, which grows more intense as his energy depletes. ::*'Unsan:' (うんさん, lit. Disperse) Using the aura which surrounds him, Shin creates a total of two-hundred continually spinning circle-shaped blades of pink energy which appear very much like cherry blossoms blowing in the wind. As his energy levels drop, this attack grows in cutting power, though the speed remains the same. In Bankai the quantity of the blades are increased from two-hundred to sixteen-hundred, as they have been multiplied by a factor of eight. The speed also increases eight times, ensuring they are difficult to dodge. ::*'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' Shin's levels of spiritual energy are also augmented by this form, giving him access to more reserves of energy, which actually increases the time it takes this form to reach full power. There is a limit to this increase, and it seems to be only a minor increase. In Bankai, the opposite is true. The increase in spiritual power is multiplied by eight, giving Shin a large and noticeable boost to his spiritual energy. :*'Vitality:' One definition of Vitality is "the Power to survive", which is very much taken on when Shin enters this state. The more damage he takes throughout a fight, the stronger his will to survive becomes, which in turn augments the levels of his physical body. While in this state, his eyes turn crimson and his hair turns white. This form is very much a melee-type, and thus offers no special abilities beyond enhancements. ::*'Enhanced Strength:' The more damaged Shin's body becomes, the stronger his physical strength becomes. When used in Bankai, the increase is nothing short of immense; as his physical strength has been bolstered eight-fold. ::*'Enhanced Speed:' The more damage he takes throughout a fight, the faster he becomes overall. When used in Bankai, the increase is nothing short of immense; as his physical speed has been bolstered eight-fold, improving the speed of his average Shunpo immensely. *'Bankai:' Konakere Kakusan Kiryoku (こなけれかくさんきりょく, Japanese for Empowering Scattering Energy) Is the name of Shin's Bankai, which is released with the usual Bankai phrase, followed by the declaration of its name. Shin is surrounded in the same cherry blossom petals summoned by his Energy Stage, hiding him completely from view. When he emerges, his attire changes to a bright red coloration that is quite eye-catching and vibrant, while his hair remains the same coloration, with his eye shifting to a yellow coloration that matches that of his little brothers animal transformation. Instead of fitting him with a new zanpakutō appearance, Konakere Kakusan Kiryoku instead reverts to its sealed appearance. :Bankai Special Ability: Shin's Bankai is nothing more than an expansion of his Shikai state, only instead of the singular forms seen previously, they exist now as a single form that bears all the abilities of each - drastically augmented by the factor Shin's Bankai increased his spiritual energy by upon its attainment many years ago. That factor was eight, meaning Shin's Shikai abilities - enhancements and attacks - are strengthened eight-fold in their intensity and benefits; making Shin's Bankai essentially a massive power up. Hybrid Techniques Kidō Expert: Shin's skill in Kidō is great enough for him to be able to perform a perfected Shunkō. As he prefers fighting with his physical strength and body, Shin rarely uses Kidō in battle; even though he is more than capable of performing higher-level spells. Shunkō: (瞬閧, Flash Cry) Shin's version of Shunkō is unique, as he wanted to take the Shunkō developed by Yoruichi Shihōin and Suì-Fēng and make it his own. In this regard, he doesn't just use it as a means of augmenting his physical skills by driving Kidō through his arms and shoulders; but through his body, using the energy to strengthen every aspect of his skills and abilities. Although this places an almost unbearable and immense strain on his physical body; due to the pressurized Kidō running through his system, the effects can be minimized through the use of his Willpower Stage as this particular stage of his zanpakuto grants him increased durability and tolerance to pain, thus blocking out some of the negative effects associated with using his own version of Shunkō. He has also demonstrated the ability to use his Shunkō as a means of added protection, being capable of focusing the pressurized Kidō onto specific areas of his body to make the protection exceedingly more concentrated. *'Power Augmentation:' Shin's combat prowess are drastically augmented when he activates his unique Shunkō, affording him tremendous physical attributes, enhanced defenses and potent long-range attacks. :*'Augmented Speed:' Shin's speed is greatly augmented, allowing him to move greater distances in a shorter amount of time. While using this version of Shunkō, Shin's speed becomes great enough that even Captains and powerful Arrancar find it difficult to discern his movements. :*'Augmented Strength:' Shin's physical strength is augmented greatly when he utilizes his Shunkō as the pressurized Kidō courses through his entire body in order to make him stronger. His attacks are quite capable of knocking an opponent back and cause aggravated injuries easily. :*'Augmented Durability:' The pressurized Kidō coursing through his body has the added bonus of increasing his levels of durability; at least on the outside. The Kidō forms a layer of hardened energy around his body, similar in many respects to an Arrancar's Hierro, as one would need to adapt to the level of the pressurized Kidō in order to cut him. *'Hanki:' (反鬼, Reverse Demon) An ability which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with another one of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. He was capable of nullifying the Kidō of Kidō Corps Captain Shinnyuu Sasayaki using a full-bodied Hanki to disrupt her high-level binding. *'Weakness:' The main weakness of Shin's Shunkō is the vast amounts of strain it puts upon his body. This strain, without the use of his Willpower Stage, could cause severe and possibly permanent damage to his body; both inside and out due to the large levels of pressurized Kidō coursing through his body. Without his Willpower Stage, the time in which Shin can remain is this form safely is short, though the form itself can surprise an opponent enough to create an opening for him. *'Bankai Enhancement:' Due to the nature of Shin's Bankai increasing the bonuses garnered from his Willpower Stage, Shin's Shunkō actually becomes more useful when utilized at a higher level, with Tadashi stating that Shin developed his Shunkō in such a manner that it could be used at its most powerful level when his zanpakutō can further supplement the bonus. As a result, when Shin activates both his Bankai and Shunkō, he becomes an exceedingly powerful individual with enough strength to put down three Vasto Lord level Hollow simultaneously with only minimal effort, such is his power. Quote *''"You'll find I'm a very lazy fellow. But rest assured, harm my niece or nephew, then even this lazy bum will get off his futon and hunt you to the ends of the earth."'' *''"You call this swill drink!? Tadashi, we've got a problem! We're outta booze!"'' Behind the Scenes The idea of his improved Shunkō was inspired by the Yu Yu Hakusho character Hiei, as he was able to turn his Dragon of the Darkness Flame back on himself to gain increased power. Shin, instead of coating his arms and shoulders in pressurized Kidō, forces it around his entire body to gain extra strength. Gallery File:Tadashi_&_Shin_gallery_3.jpg|Tadashi & Shin arrive to help! File:Tadashi_&_Shin_gallery_4.jpg|Usual day in the life of Shin. File:Tadashi_&_Shin_gellery_4.jpg|~Shin steals the watermelon~ File:Tadashi_&_Shin_gallery_5.jpg|Yes. Shin is this childish. File:Shin_Gallery_1.jpg|Do NOT steal my rice! File:Shin_gallery_2.jpg|Booze and laziness with a pal. Shin's favorite pastime. Navigation